Des chaînes indéfectibles ?
by Sinien.M
Summary: UA. OOC. Harry n'existe presque pas. Il est juste Hayao. Ce garçon brun vivant dans une maison peu ordinaire. Il y travaille même. En le rencontrant, Draco Malfoy va vouloir tout savoir de lui. Et puis il va vouloir l'aider. Mais personne ne sort de cette maison.
1. Autour des madeleines

Bonjour

Voila je me décide à reposter cette fic après de très longs mois d'inactivité. Je l'ai commencée il y a plusieurs années et puis le syndrome de la page blanche est arrivé, suivi de plusieurs évènements familiaux.

Mais l'inspiration est revenue et depuis plusieurs jours j'écris beaucoup, avançant assez rapidement dans les évènements.

Attention, ça parle de sexe, de drogues et de prostitution. On est bien loin du pays des bisounours.

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

* * *

 **Titre :** Brun et blond ne feront jamais gris

 **Disclaimer : Tout à JKR, sauf l'histoire**

 **Rating : M / NC 17**

 **Paring: Harry/Draco**

 **Note : Cette histoire est un slash, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez**

 **Résumé : UA. OOC. Harry n'existe presque pas. Il est juste Hayao. Ce garçon brun vivant dans une maison peu ordinaire. Il y travaille même. En le rencontrant, Draco Malfoy va vouloir tout savoir de lui. Et puis il va vouloir l'aider. Mais personne ne sort de cette maison.**

* * *

 **Autour des madeleines**

Un ciel noir recouvrait les rues de Paris, enveloppant la ville d'un long manteau. Les rues écrasées par cette noirceur semblaient étouffer. Un souffle se fit entendre et le temps se figea. La lune apparu de derrière un nuage et éclaira des cheveux blonds. Et puis plus rien. Comme effacée, la lueur s'était évanouie. Mais les cheveux blonds continuaient d'être présents. Ils avançaient calmement, sûrement. L'homme qui se trouvait dessous était également enveloppé de noir. Presque invisible aux yeux des rares passants, il marchait avec assurance, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une maison. Ordinaire, simple. Une maison de ville identique à celles d'à côté. Et pourtant…

L'homme blond monta les marches avec une élégance qui ne feignait pas son éducation. Une fois en haut, il se retourna, regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne le regardait. Puis il frappa un léger coup contre la porte. Deux secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir un hall illuminé et scintillant. Le vieil homme qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte fixa l'homme blond.

\- Monsieur ? dit-il.

\- Malfoy, répondit le blond d'un ton sec.

\- Madame Émilie vous attend.

Et le vieil homme s'effaça pour laisser rentrer le jeune blond. Puis il referma la porte et commença à s'avancer dans un couloir. Le parquet grinçait un peu. Les murs crème étaient vierges de toute décoration. A cette pensée, le jeune sourit. C'était si peu approprié en cet instant. Une autre porte s'ouvrit et le jeune homme rentra dans un grand bureau. En face de lui, devant une bibliothèque se tenait une femme d'âge mûr.

\- Monsieur Malfoy. Bienvenue.

Elle montra un siège en regardant le jeune homme, tout en inclinant la tête. Monsieur Malfoy s'assit dans le siège en question, suivi par Madame Emilie, qui s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau.

\- Je suis très charmée de vous recevoir dans notre établissement Monsieur.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Mademoiselle Granger.

A l'attente de son nom de famille, la femme leva un sourcil et l'interrogea du regard. Mais l'homme ne la regardait pas. Elle comprit rapidement où voulait en venir le blond. Cacher la vérité aux Malfoy était vain. Ils trouvaient toujours tout sur tout. Et son vrai nom n'échappait pas. Quant aux Malfoy, eux restait un vrai mystère. Tout comme leur fortune. Personne ne savait vraiment à combien elle s'estimait. Mais Mademoiselle Granger s'en moquait, du moment que le dernier des Malfoy qui se trouvait en face d'elle vienne régulièrement dans sa maison.

Elle reprit rapidement contenance et sourit au jeune homme.

\- J'espère que nous pourrons trouver un terrain d'entente.

\- Je n'en doute pas Hermione. Votre maison a une réputation qui n'est plus à faire.

Tandis qu'Hermione Granger fouillait dans son tiroir pour trouver un stylo, elle espérait que Draco Malfoy resterait le plus longtemps client ici. Sa réputation n'en serait qu'augmentée.

Puis elle posa un dossier en face du jeune homme et l'ouvrit. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil, Draco Malfoy tiqua. Les informations demandées étaient parfois très intimes. Mais après tout, c'était normal ici.

\- Je pense que vous le savez déjà, mais tout ce qui se passe ici reste confidentiel. Chacun de nos employés a un contrat à ce sujet et aucune fuite n'est autorisée. Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes à ce sujet. De même, de votre côté, une discrétion sur cet établissement et ce qu'il s'y passe vous est demandée.

\- Je comprends Mademoiselle Granger.

Et il attrapa les papiers devant lui. Installé confortablement dans le fauteuil, il parcourait les différentes fiches. Il espérait y trouver quelque chose d'un peu différent.

oOo

Le soleil était déjà bien haut quand un jeune homme brun sortit de son lit tout en s'étirant. Il se regarda dans le miroir et sourit face à ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens. Il prit une douche et s'habilla. Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il croisa le regard furieux de son parrain de cœur.

\- Mangerais dehors Rémus, cria-t-il en poussant la lourde porte.

Il eu pour réponse un grognement qui caractérisait si bien son parrain. Dehors, le soleil était à son zénith et une brise légère vint s'engouffrer sous le manteau du brun. Il frissonna et resserra sa prise sur son habit. Puis d'un pas joyeux, il se dirigea vers le métro. Il savait déjà où il voulait se rendre. Direction Place de la Madeleine.

Une fois arrivé, le jeune homme s'extirpa rapidement de cette foule puant la sueur et courut jusqu'à l'air libre. Là, il prit une grande inspiration et soupira. Ce besoin d'espace libre, de liberté. C'était plus fort que lui. Parfois il aurait aimé avoir une autre vie. Parcourir le monde, découvrir d'autres cultures, vivre la vie. A tout juste vingt-trois ans, il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autres que Paris. Et même si certaines rues lui étaient encore inconnues, l'envie d'évasion était grande. Mais il se remit une gifle mentalement et se dirigea vers le magasin de sa convoitise. Il lui fallait un nouveau t-shirt et deux nouveaux pantalons. Faute à son corps qui changeait trop ces derniers temps. Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans la boutique, son estomac le rappela à l'ordre. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis hier soir. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers une boulangerie où il s'acheta deux croissants et un pain aux raisins. Tout en mangeant son repas, il regardait l'architecture de la place.

Non loin de là, Draco Malfoy sortit d'une voiture noire, accompagné par une jeune femme rousse. Cette dernière avait les yeux qui brillaient en découvrant la place. Elle aimait venir ici. Surtout pour trouver des habits de goûts à son cousin, Draco. D'un geste brusque elle le tira vers une boutique. Pas très enchanté à l'idée de servir de poupée, il marmonna dans sa barbe. Alors qu'il traversait la foule, son regard croisa celui du jeune homme brun. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu. Draco n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantage de questions, qu'il rentrait dans la boutique avec sa cousine.

\- Mademoiselle Weasley. Monsieur Malfoy, dit poliment un homme bien habillé, travaillant dans la boutique.

\- Je viens pour Draco. Il a besoin de…

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis se mit à parler rapidement de tous les vêtements qu'un homme pouvait porter, allant des chaussettes au costume, de la cravate au t-shirt et du boxer au chapeau.

De son côté le jeune homme brun finissait de manger son croissant. Il ne pensait déjà plus au regard du jeune homme blond qu'il avait croisé et qui semblait désespéré et intrigué. Seul son nouveau t-shirt Ralp Lauren occupait ses pensées. Il pénétra dans la boutique et tomba sur une fille de son âge qui lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour Monsieur. Puis-je vous aider ? dit-elle d'une voix calme.

\- Oui. Merci. J'aurais besoin d'un t-shirt et de deux pantalons.

\- Suivez-moi, dit la jeune fille.

Le brun la suivit, regardant comme un enfant autour de lui. Il y avait de quoi habiller une ville entière pensa-t-il. Puis la jeune fille le poussa dans une cabine et lui donna plusieurs t-shirt, tous parfaitement à sa taille. Heureusement qu'elle était là, sinon il aurait essayé chaque vêtement du XS au L pour trouver sa taille. Il enfila un premier t-shirt vert, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas. Quatre autres passèrent sur son torse sans conviction. Le sixième qu'il enfila lui plaisait beaucoup. Il sortit de la cabine et se regarda avec. Blanc avec un dragon sur la poitrine. Il aimait bien ce style. Tandis qu'il s'observait dans le miroir, il vit dans son dos un jeune homme blond sortir avec un costume blanc. Discrètement il le fixa et reconnu l'inconnu de la place.

\- Ginny, le blanc ne ma va pas je trouve.

\- Mais si. Tu es très bien ainsi. On dirait un ange, dit Ginny des étoiles dans les yeux.

De son côté, le brun sourit. C'est vrai que le blanc lui allait très bien. Cela rendait un autre effet que sur lui. Soudain, son regard croisa celui du blond et il ne comprit pas son interrogation. L'homme blond s'avança vers lui, le dévisageant.

\- Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais… il me semble vous avoir déjà vu. Sauf que je n'arrive pas à savoir où. Et en général je n'oublie jamais un visage, dit le blond en fixant le brun, au travers du miroir.

L'homme brun se retourna, surpris de sa déclaration.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Je crois que je ne vous ai jamais rencontré. Mais en attendant, la demoiselle a raison. Ce costume blanc vous va très bien.

Derrière eux, Ginny sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Tu vois ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Bien. Excusez-moi alors, reprit Draco Malfoy.

Le brun sourit et se tourna vers la vendeuse.

\- Je prendrais celui-ci. Il me faut également deux pantalons. Pas de blanc. Plutôt près du corps s'il vous plaît.

La vendeuse lui ramena cinq pantalons et jeans, tous une fois de plus à sa taille. Il en prit un noir et un délavé. La facture allait être salée, mais il aimait se faire plaisir de temps en temps. Alors qu'il passait en caisse, il remarqua que le jeune homme blond était toujours en train d'essayer des vêtements sous les exclamations de la rouquine. Intérieurement il sourit. Il avait de la chance quelque part.

Après d'autres emplettes, le brun retourna chez lui. Rue Modigliani, 15ième arrondissement. Une fois devant la maison, il soupira, puis monta les marches. La porte, toujours ouverte, grinça à son entrée. Rémus était sur une échelle et accrochait une guirlande.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Oh ! s'exclama l'homme. Tu es déjà rentré ? Je pensais…enfin. Tu rentres plus tard d'habitude.

\- J'ai trouvé rapidement ce que je voulais.

\- Ah tant mieux, reprit Rémus en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Alors ? questionna le brun en montrant la guirlande du menton.

\- Harry… tu ignores quel jour nous sommes ?

\- Ben ouai.

\- Cela va faire deux ans que…

\- Ah oui, qu'on a le droit, le coupa d'un coup Harry.

\- C'est ça, enchaîna Rémus en soupirant.

Deux ans déjà. La vie était plus facile depuis tout de même. Pourtant, parfois, Harry détestait cette date car désormais, cette maison était devenue un enfer légal. La loi avait été votée le 23 mars, il y a deux ans, légalisant ce qu'il se passait ici tous les soirs. Il soupira et monta dans sa chambre. Il allait y avoir du monde ce soir.

oOo

Lorsque Draco Malfoy passa la porte de la maison ce soir là, il fut surpris du monde qui y régnait.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Malfoy, le salua Rémus. Nous fêtons la loi du 23 mars ce soir Monsieur.

\- Oh ! répondit simplement Draco.

Il donna son manteau au vieil homme et s'avança dans un salon aux lumières tamisées. Il découvrait les lieux, mais ne faisait rien paraître. Comme un habitué il s'assit devant le bar et demanda un whisky. Le barman, fort charmant le servit en lui souriant. Puis il se tourna vers une scène où évoluait une jeune fille asiatique, gracieuse. Elle dansait avec volupté. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Draco s'avança vers la scène et s'installa dans un grand fauteuil. Le spectacle lui plaisait. Puis une autre jeune fille, brune, s'avança vers lui et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre Monsieur Malfoy.

Draco ne quitta pas des yeux la danseuse et fit un signe de main à l'autre jeune fille pour qu'elle s'asseye sur ses genoux. Tandis que cette dernière s'exécutait et commençait à embrasser le cou du blond, la danseuse fit glisser sa robe. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un string qui ne cachait presque rien. Draco était bien là. La maison commençait vraiment à bien lui plaire. Il faudrait voir pour la suite des événements. Quand le spectacle de l'asiatique se termina, Draco décida d'aller boire un autre verre. Il avait vraiment soif. Il en offrit un à la jeune fille qui le suivait et qui avait ses mains très proches de son bas-ventre. L'alcool qui coula dans sa gorge le fit frémir d'impatience. Ce goût acre, tel un poison dans ses veines. Et les mains qui descendaient un peu plus bas à chaque seconde. Cet enfer avait vraiment un goût de paradis. Draco gémit faiblement et retira les mains qui se trouvaient sur son sexe. Il n'avait pas envie de plus pour l'instant. La jeune fille, docile, retourna picorer le cou de son client. Draco regarda les lumières au plafond et sourit. Elles dansaient devant lui. Un ballet encore plus envoûtant que celui de l'asiatique. Le jaune se mêlait au rouge et ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Un orange luisant. Un peu comme un coucher de soleil surréaliste. Une explosion du soleil devant ses yeux. Il devint aveugle à cet instant. Clignant des paupières, Draco se ressaisit brièvement et se releva. Il voulait voir les autres pièces maintenant. Accrochée à son bras, la jeune fille le suivait. Il passa dans un couloir finement décoré de moulures et croisa le directeur d'une de ses entreprises. Il lui lança un bref regard. Mais alors qu'il allait continuer son chemin, ses iris se posèrent sur la personne qui accompagnait le directeur. Il se figea, fronça les sourcils et repoussa la jeune fille. Draco ne savait plus trop. Il pencha la tête pour mieux voir et ne put empêcher ce mot de sortir :

-Vous ! s'exclama-t-il.

Devant lui, pendu au bras de son directeur, se tenait le jeune homme brun rencontré plus tôt dans la journée. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi ce jeune homme si poli, si charmant se trouvait-il ici ? Etait-il… ? Draco secoua la tête, n'arrivant pas à emmagasiner le flot d'informations.

\- Dans le magasin… reprit-il en dévisageant le jeune homme brun.

\- Ben quoi. J'ai pas le droit de m'habiller chez Ralp Lauren ? répliqua Harry tout en tirant son client.

Et les deux hommes disparurent. Draco était abasourdi. La dernière fois qu'il avait été dans cet état était lorsqu'il avait appris que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident d'avion, quelques mois plus tôt. Il trembla et passa une main dans ses cheveux. La situation lui échappait totalement. Et il détestait ça.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, ça va ? demanda la jeune fille à côté de lui.

\- Qui était ce garçon brun ?

\- C'est Hayao.

Quel drôle de prénom pensa Draco en regardant dans le vide.

\- Et moi c'est Misy, enchaîna-t-elle.

Soudain Draco se souvenu que personne ne portait son vrai prénom ici, par soucis de respect de la vie privée. Aussitôt il reprit contenance et poursuivi son exploration des lieux, Misy le suivant sagement. Néanmoins, la rencontre avec ce Hayao l'avait chamboulé. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le dérangeait. Peut-être son regard un peu trop vert à son goût. Ou ses mots acerbes auxquels il ne s'attendait pas. Il laissa Misy descendre entre ses jambes alors que ses pensées dérivaient vers ce jeune homme brun aux yeux trop verts.

oOo

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était tout aussi fatigué que lorsqu'il était parti se coucher. Et cela à cause d'un homme blond qui avait hanté ses rêves. Tout en grognant, il prit une douche et enfila un vieux pull et un jogging troué. Tout en descendant les marches, il repensa à sa seconde rencontre avec le blond. Lui aussi avait été surpris de le retrouver ici. Et en même temps, c'était normal. Il semblait vraiment riche dans la boutique.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Harry s'assit lourdement sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Son parrain Rémus, qui était en train de se servir du jus d'orange, le dévisagea.

\- Ça va Harry ?

\- Hum. Nan.

\- Ah ?

\- Mal dormi.

\- Café ?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Madeleine ?

Harry tiqua à ce mot, mais accepta. Le nez longé dans le liquide noir, il n'arrivait pas à retirer l'image du blond de sa tête.

\- Rémus ?

\- Oui.

\- On a eu des nouveaux clients dernièrement ?

\- Tu connais la réponse Harry.

\- Mais. S'il te plaît.

\- Vas voir Hermione pour ça. C'est elle qui décidera.

\- Vilain parrain !

Et Harry but d'une traite son café. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hermione où elle devait travailler. Il entra sans frapper, faisant sursauter Hermione.

\- Harry. Il me semblait t'avoir appris les bonnes manières.

\- Dis. C'est qui le blond peroxydé imbu de sa personne qui j'ai croisé hier ? Un nouveau ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ?

\- Tu n'en sauras pas plus. Je tiens à respecter les règles de cet établissement. Et ce n'est pas parce que c'est ta maison que tu as un droit de regard sur mes décisions, lança-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Harry se tut et quitta le bureau sans chercher à en savoir plus. Quand Hermione avait pris une décision, impossible de la faire changer d'avis.

Alors qu'il remontait dans sa chambre, espérant pouvoir finir sa nuit, il croisa Rémus qui le nargua d'un sourire. Tel un enfant, Harry lui tira la langue.

\- Lis le journal de ce matin.

Harry l'interrogea du regard, mais attrapa le journal que lui tendait son parrain.

Une fois assis sur son lit, le jeune homme parcouru rapidement les pages et tomba sur une photo qui attira toute son attention. L'homme blond était en photo, serrant la main d'un autre homme. Draco Malfoy. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Aussitôt, il se rua sur son ordinateur et commença à faire des recherches sur l'homme en question. Au fur et à mesure que les pages défilaient, Harry allait de surprises en surprises. Riche, immensément riche même ! A la tête de nombreuses entreprises. Fils unique, récemment orphelin. Pratiquant plusieurs sports comme la natation. Et à chaque fois, on présentait cet homme de vingt-huit ans comme un homme froid, distant, exigeant. Enfin pas comme Harry.

Ce dernier soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était comme ça. Le souvenir de la cabine d'essayage lui revint et il semblait être une personne plutôt timide, réservée en tout cas.

\- Merde, lança-t-il tout en se levant de sa chaise.

Il regarda l'heure et se dit qu'il était préférable de faire une grosse sieste avant d'entamer le travail de ce soir.

oOo

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Draco Malfoy avait rencontré le brun. Il ne savait pas son vrai prénom et avait mis ses meilleurs détectives sur l'affaire. Un besoin irrépressible de savoir qui était ce jeune homme. Sauf que les informations que lui ramenaient ses hommes ne l'intéressaient pas. Apparemment le jeune homme n'existait pas. Pas de fichiers scolaires. Pas de casier judiciaire. Pas de compte en banque. Chez Ralp il avait payé en liquide. Apparemment il y venait de temps en temps et achetait quelques habits, mais sans plus. Pas d'amis. Pas d'adresse. Rien. Pas d'état civil. Et pas de nom non plus. Juste la signification de ce pseudonyme Hayao. Rapide, vif. Un peu trop pour ses détectives apparemment.

Draco soupira et regarda les quelques photos du garçon.

\- Qui es-tu ? marmonna-t-il.

Hayao semblait si jeune, si fragile. Un peu trop maigre. Son regard pouvait être enfantin et porteur d'un passé non commun en même temps. Draco voulait savoir. Et le seul moyen était de retourner là-bas. Il était décidé. Ce soir il irait le voir et… il verrait ensuite.

A suivre...


	2. Un dernier aurevoir et RAR Anonymes

Coucou

Comme annoncé, je retire cette histoire, sauf le premier chapitre, du site FF, puisque vous pouvez maintenant la retrouver en livre et ebook.

Je vous invite à me retrouver sur ma page facebook pour me suivre dans mes nouvelles aventures.

 **w w w . fa ce book . c o m**

 **/Sinien.M /**

(sans espace et tout sur une même ligne. FF refuse les liens et je dois les déstructurer)

Et encore merci à vous tous pour vos mots, vos encouragements et votre soutient tout au long de cette histoire qui m'a prise aux tripes et que j'ai enfin pu terminer après des années. Ce furent 42 chapitres mouvementés, mais que j'ai vraiment apprécié écrire et partager avec vous.

RAR Anonymes :

 _Max132_ : Merci de m'avoir suivie tout du long et d'avoir laissé toutes ces reviews. Merci pour tes mots qui m'ont touchée et m'ont donné envie d'aller encore plus loin dans cette histoire. Voilà, elle est finie, mais mon envie d'écrire non et peut-être que je te retrouverai ailleurs. Ce fut un plaisir de partager cette aventure avec toi.

 _Dragonichigo_ : J'ai tenté de mettre les liens en déstructuré, je ne sais pas si tu as pu trouver mon profil facebook. Sinon merci de m'avoir suivie et d'avoir laissé toutes ces reviews. Ce fut une belle aventure en ta compagnie et je serai ravie de pouvoir te retrouver aileurs. Surtout que mon envie d'écrire est loin d'être tarie. Je suis ravie que cette histoire t'ai plu. Merci à toi.

 _Guest_ : Merci pour cette dernière review. Je suis heureuse que cette histoire t'ai plu tout du long et que cette fin t'ai encore un peu secoué. J'ai pu aller là où je le désirais et pour moi c'est une victoire. Peut-être te retrouverai-je ailleurs…

 _anonymes92_ : Merci pour cette review. Tes mots me vont droit au cœur. Oui on dirait une vrai histoire et c'était mon but. Je n'aime pas quand c'est trop loin de la réalité, trop dans la fiction alors que l'univers ne s'y prête pas. Peut-être au plaisir de t retrouver ailleurs…

Voilà, encore merci à vous tous.


End file.
